pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Universe
The Alpha Universe is a Fanfiction universe created by Shadow497, which is home to his OC, Erick as he adventures through the world of Pokémon. History: The full history is at History of the Alpha Universe Beginning Era: Beginning of time: -Arceus creates the universe. -Heatran is formed inside Terra’s core. -Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina are created. Sometime in between Terra’s creation and Regigigas’s creation: -Heatran vaporizes the Phione. -The steam becomes Volcanion, and the leftover water becomes Manaphy Regigigas’s creation: -Regigigas is created. -Regigigas creates the continents. -Regigigas falls into a slumber after creating Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Mew Era: The age of Mew: -A massive storm caused by Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus wipes out most of the Mew. -The Mew gain the ability to manipulate their genetic structure, and use it to exile the three into the Interdream Zone. Kyogre and Groudon’s battle: -Kyogre and Groudon are created from rubies and sapphires, and begin battling. -The battle is stopped by the Mew, Rayquza, and Zygarde The great extinction: -The planet Gaia is destroyed, but its inhabitants use a spacecraft to reach Terra. -Deoxys, the Gaian’s guardian, sacrifices itself in order to protect the ship, inadvertently creating a virus which wipes out many Mew. -The Mew evolve into various humans and Pokémon in order to gain immunity to the virus, thus starting humanity. Human Era: 5000-4000 years before the modern day: -The king of Unova accidentally unleashed Hoopa, who kills him and releases Darkai and Jirachi. -The Seven Sages, the former king’s advisors, summon Cresselia, Meloetta, and Diancie to combat the threat. -Cresselia sacrifices itself to seal Darkrai in the Distortion World. -Meloetta seals itself and Jirachi in a dimension which only opens up every thousand years. -Diancie undergoes a mysterious transformation, overpowering Hoopa and trapping its power in a bottle which is given to the sages. However, as its last act, Hoopa opens a portal into the Unown Dimension. The Unown invasion, and the Forces of Nature’s return: -The Unown go berserk and attack everything. -The Forces of nature return from the Interdream Zone and seal the Unown in stone walls. -They return to the Interdream Zone after giving the king of Johto the Reveal Glass, which lets him summon them. A few years after the Unown invasion: -The king of Johto’s make and female Pidgeot are injured in a raging fire. -Arceus transforms the male into Ho-Oh and Manaphy transforms the female into Lugia. -The two battle, so the new king builds the Tin Tower and Brass Tower to appease them. 1500 years before the present day: -The rulers of Hoenn, Garen and Katrina, start a civil war over which legendary to awaken. -Garen strikes down Katrina, but his palace collapses on him. Arceus, sensing their love, revives them as Latios and Latia -The cruel Unovan king is overthrown by two brothers wielding Kyurem. -However, their greed overcomes them, and Kyurem splits into Reshiram and Zekrom, with the empty husk representing their broken bond. Modern Era: 800 years before the present day: -Zygarde gets fed up with all the war in the world, and stops time. However, Celebi is born, and it begins pursuing Zygarde. -Celebi defeats Zygarde, who goes into hiding. -Celebi creates Xerneas and Yveltal from pieces of Zygarde, before retreating to Ilex Forest. -Xerneas creates the Tree of Life. 250 years before the present day: -Yveltal drains all the energy from the Tree of Life. -Humans and Pokémon begin fighting, both blaming the other side. -Three heroes stop the fighting by sacrificing themselves and their Pokémon partners to restore the Tree of Life. -Three shrines in Sinnoh are erected to honour the heroes, and Arceus sends Azlef, Uxie, and Mesprit to guard them. 150 years before the present day: -Yveltal attacks the Tin Tower, so a angry Lugia attacks the Brass Tower. -Ho-Oh accidentally burns down the Brass Tower, and a Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon die in the blaze. -Ho-Oh revives the three as Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. -Lugia departs for the Whirl Islands. Sometime in between the legendary dog’s creation and Episode M2: -Giratina transforms Robin Hood and his men into Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion. -They rescue a orphaned Pokémon named Keldeo